


warm

by goneinadream



Series: mermaid [1]
Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:54:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23066560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goneinadream/pseuds/goneinadream
Series: mermaid [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1657723





	warm

La nieve había a empezado a caer aquella tarde, y para cuando la medianoche acechaba todas las calles estaban cubiertas de ella. Aun así, el río se mantenía corriendo, sus aguas jamás imperturbables a pesar del frío invierno. Eso le había dado la ventaja a Soul para poder acercarse con tranquilidad a aquel joven que caminaba a las orillas del río. Era bastante tarde y por lo que podía ver en su semblante, parecía confundido o preocupado. A pesar de ello, sus facciones eran bastante atractivas para ella. Alto, guapo, saludable… Se veía ideal, perfecto, mientras la nieve caía ahora en pequeños copos.

Soul podía sentir un calor en su interior, era la anticipación a lo que estaba por venir, a lo que estaba por hacer; inmediatamente una sonrisa se apoderó de sus labios al tan solo pensarlo, faltaban pocos segundos. Llegaron entonces al lugar exacto que ella necesitaba, y fue así que se acercó más a la orilla y comenzó a cantar. El sonido de su voz captó la atención del joven en instantes, la sonrisa en los labios de Soul se veía reflejada en los labios ajenos mientras él se acercaba.

No importaba la nieve o el frío, ella sentía la temperatura del agua, pero no le molestaba en lo absoluto; su cuerpo acostumbrado al mar y adaptado a este, sus escamas la protegían siempre. Estiró uno de sus brazos, pedía ayuda para salir en su canción, promesas vacías en las letras. Pero el hombre siempre está encantado, es un hechizo del que no puede escapar. Y el joven entra al agua, se acerca y toma su mano sin saber que es atraído a su fin. Pero sonríe, feliz, antes de unir sus labios a los de la sirena, antes de que los dientes de Soul desgarren su cuello, abran su pecho y saquen su corazón.

La sensación es deliciosa, el calor intenso en su boca y su garganta mientras come el inocente corazón y se deleita con su sabor. Puede sentir calor en cada parte de su cuerpo, como si se hubiese cargado de energía nuevamente, pero su mente lo siente igual: está satisfecha. No había nada más reconfortante que aquel calor que contrastaba con el frío que la rodeaba, la sangre entibiando el agua.


End file.
